


Jimmy's Hero

by DedicatedToolbox



Category: Game Grumps, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedToolbox/pseuds/DedicatedToolbox
Summary: "It was certainly a unique read.  I enjoyed it, thank you.  It gave me a laugh." -Jimmy WhetzelThis was inspired by the Pepsiman series on Grumpcade.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned this idea in Yungtown's stream chat. Whether it was encouragement or pressure that made me do it, I'm not sure.

"Pepsimaaaaaan!!"

Jimmy heard it in the distance, and he knew his husband was almost home. He'd been waiting for his prince to return from the war for longer than he could keep track of. 

He thought back to when he first married the hero we deserve. He thought about what he gave up for him. Ross was a great friend, but he just couldn't accept the marriage after what happened. Still, Jimmy never doubted that he made the right choice. 

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the pitter patter of the aluminum hero's footsteps nearing the door. He rushed to get it open, and jumped into the extremely swol arms of Pepsiman. Of course, his lover caught him flawlessly. 

"Oh my god, I missed you so much!!" Jimmy yelled, burying his face in the buff boi's neck. He had missed the wonderful scent of Pepsi, more than he even realized. 

Jimmy pulled away from his one true love's neck, so he could kiss him passionately. He spent the rest of the day wrapped in the beautiful man's arms, finally resting peacefully after months of worrying. 

Yeah, he definitely made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe Jimmy read this.   
> Twitter: twitter.com/DoctorWhoovian  
> Tumblr: dedicatedtoolbox.tumblr.com


End file.
